Meg's new life
by AJ's slutty stories
Summary: The wraith captures Meg while she is fixing a generator. The Entity decides to have some fun with her.


Meg was running around the area until she found a generator. She found a generator on the front porch of the house. "Grandma's house." Dwight named it.

She didn't know which killer it was that the Entity decided to give them. She got closer to the generator and started working on it.

She heard screams from other survivors somewhere behind her. She saw an injured Dwight running past her but it didn't register to her if the killer was following him.

Meg hoped she was nearly done with this damn generator. The killer's identity finally came to her when she heard bells and was immediately hit hard in the head. She fell forward, slumped against the generator.

Meg swore that she could see stars as the killer flipped her over and looked at her. She realized that the killer was the wraith this time.

The wraith picked her up and carried her into the house. "I swear if the dungeon is in here." Muttered Meg.

Unfortunately, the dungeon was in grandma's house. "Great, he's taking me to the sex dungeon." Meg forgot who named it that but she assumed that they named it as a joke.

The wraith put her on a hook, and the hook pierced her back and came out the front and she was screaming in pain. The killer left soon after to search for the rest of the survivors.

Dwight came running down into the dungeon, and picked her off the hook. Her wound was bleeding and it hurt. "I thought I would get used to this but it still hurts like hell." Meg groaned in pain.

"Yeah, I'm still not used to this." Dwight said, as he bandaged her.

"Thanks. Did the killer get anyone else?" Meg asked.

"Yeah, Bill got sacrificed. The wraith is currently chasing Claudette at the moment." Dwight said.

The duo left the dungeon and went to the closet generator. Meg just assumed that the wraith gave up on chasing Claudette since he pulled Dwight off the generator and carried him to the dungeon.

Meg saw Claudette sneak past and rescue Dwight. The duo ran out of the house and the wraith managed to follow them, and get Dwight down. The Wraith ignored Meg for some reason and put Dwight back on the hook.

Meg got the generator working and she assumed Claudette went to the doors. Meg decided to go rescue Dwight, but unfortunately he was sacrificed as soon as she got down there.

Meg turned around when she heard the ringing of bells and she just stared at the wraith as he blocked her only way out. The wraith hit her over the head with his club before she could move and Meg slumped against the generator.

Meg just assumed that Claudette escaped considering that she seemed scared. Meg just accepted her fate since she knew that she was going back on the hook. However, the killer was just staring at her backside before picking her up by the neck and staring at her front side.

"Just kill me already." Meg groaned, since she wasn't sure what the wraith was doing. She cried out in pain as she was slammed against the wall and her wound started bleeding again. The wraith dropped his club and used his hand as he started caressing her body. Meg just looked up with teary eyes as the wraith was feeling her body.

'What is he doing? I hope he kills me soon.' Meg muttered, as she felt blood travel down her back, and chest. Meg soon realized what the killer planned on doing once he tore a hole in the front of her shirt and removed her pants. 'Oh god. He's going to rape me.' Meg thought horrified.

The wraith removed her bra and began licking at Meg's blood stained chest and the wraith's other hand was caressing her inner thighs. Meg felt disgusting already even before the wraith started.

Meg grimaced when she felt the wraith's tongue against her blood stained chest. She closed her eyes and looked away and she felt the wraith's teeth pulling on her breasts and the creature's tongue exploring her breasts.

The creature put Meg's arms in chains and let go of her. She was standing upright in the middle of the dungeon and her arms were above her head, clasped in chains. Meg nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the creature talk. "You can't escape this." The creature said in a heavy yet raspy voice.

The creature then stuck a couple fingers between her thighs, causing Meg to gasp. She was already crying at this point as the creature touched her body and womanhood. "Why are you doing this?" Meg's voice was small and distant.

"I need to use your body. You have no choice in the matter." The creature replied, as he continued exploring with his hands between Meg's thighs. "You are young and agile. Your body is perfect for me." The creature said, after a few moments, taking his hand out between her thighs.

"I will break you." The creature said, as he forcefully started kissing her, trying to demand entrance. Meg just complied knowing the creature was way stronger than her. Meg felt disgusted as the creature explored her mouth and almost suffocated her as the creature's tongue was exploring her throat. The creature spit some saliva in her mouth and forced her to swallow it. "You belong to me."

As soon on the creature started exploring downwards with his mouth, Meg just started coughing as soon as the creature left her mouth. "Please just kill me." She whispered.

The creature looked at her but continued to lick her bloodstained chest. "I can't kill you yet." The creature replied, as he began playing with Meg's breasts. "You will stop resisting after I make you mine."

Meg groaned in disgust as she felt the creature's tongue on her breasts before traveling downward towards her belly. The creature licked her belly for a few moments before traveling down to Meg's sex. Meg gasped loudly when she felt the creature's tongue against her womanhood and she found herself moaning. 'Great. My body is betraying me.' She thought to herself.

The creature left Meg's womanhood and began licking her inner and outer thighs and Meg found herself moaning. "Your body is giving in to the pleasure." The creature said, looking at Meg's breasts. Meg blushed when she realized her nipples were erect and her womanhood was wet.

The creature released her arms from the chains and thrust his manhood in her face. Meg looked from the creature's manhood to the creature. Meg didn't know what to do so she started licking it slowly. 'I could get used to this.' Meg thought as her mind gave in to the pleasure.

Meg continued licking the creature's manhood before she put it in her mouth. She started slowly sucking on the creature's manhood. The creature after some time, held her head close to him while his manhood was in her mouth, bulging her throat and they stayed like that for a few minutes.

Meg took deep breaths after the creature let her go since she couldn't breathe. Meg went back to sucking on the creature's manhood some more. After a while, the creature held her head and made her stop. The creature shot his seed into her mouth, forcing Meg to swallow, before pulling out and his seed ended up in her hair and on her face.

Meg was startled at first but then she tried to clean off her face. "Stop. Just leave it there." The creature said, so Meg left it alone.

The creature had Meg get on her knees, and he placed his manhood between Meg's breasts. Meg was wondering what to do before she started rubbing her breasts against the creature's manhood and she either kissed or licked the creature's tip. Meg found herself moaning quietly from the pleasure of feeling the creature's manhood rubbing against her breasts. They stayed that way for a few moments before the creature released his seed. It shot out and hit Meg's face and hit her in the left eye and it was stinging.

The creature flipped Meg over so she had her back to him. The creature bent down and began licking the back of Meg's neck, causing the girl to moan in pleasure. "You're enjoying this?" The creature asked.

"Yes. Don't stop." Meg moaned as the creature began sucking on her neck and began leaving tiny bite marks. The creature began licking her back, causing Meg to shiver but moan still. The creature then traveled down to her ass and began licking there, startling Meg.

The creature got Meg on her arms and knees and pushed his manhood inside her ass and slapped her ass hard from time to time. Meg gasped in pain from the feeling and as the creature grabbed and pulled her hair back. "Harder." Meg moaned as the creature thrust hard into her ass. The creature would sometimes grab her breasts and squeeze hard.

Meg found herself moaning loudly as the creature fucked her hard and fast. Meg could feel pain and pleasure but the pleasure was winning. She knew that she would feel sore later. The creature fucked her in her ass for a few minutes before releasing his seed inside her ass. The creature then pulled out and released his seed onto her back, causing Meg to shiver.

"Now, I must enter you." The creature said, rubbing Meg's womanhood was his hand.

Meg looked at the creature. "Don't do it yet since I'm still a virgin." Meg muttered quietly, not sure if she wants it like this.

"You are still a virgin? That makes it fun." The creature said, as it laid down and Meg got on top of him. Meg realized that they were doing what people called cowgirl position. Meg positioned her herself and felt the creature's tip against her. Meg breathed a few deep breaths before lowering herself down.

Meg gasped softly as the creature's manhood entered her womanhood. It was painful and his manhood was large. Meg was surprised that she could see the creature's manhood bulge sticking out of her. Meg found herself slowly bouncing which brought more pain and pleasure. The bulge would disappear and reappear with each thrust.

The creature began thrusting himself into Meg's body, causing the girl to whimper from the pain but moan from the pleasure. Meg thought she recognized the faint smell of blood, or it was bodily senses working against her. Meg continued moaning as the creature thrust into her, causing her small breasts to bounce up and down. "This feels so good." Muttered Meg and stayed like that for a few minutes.

The creature stopped thrusting and ended up releasing his seed into Meg's womanhood. Meg wondered how much the creature had but got her answer when her belly had a small bulge after he pulled out. The creature pulled out and covered Meg's breasts, her belly, thighs, and legs with his seed.

The creature bent over and kissed Meg lightly on the lips. "I will return to you every night." The creature said. "You can go home." The creature raised his mace and brought it down on Meg's head.

* * *

Meg sat up in bed screaming and she looked around to figure out where she was. "Oh, it was a dream. Or was it?" Meg muttered as she rubbed her eyes and she looked at her clock. It had to been 1 or 2 in the morning and she felt disgusting.

Meg pushed back the covers just to see if it was a dream. She wore nothing but a tank top and panties but her tank top had a hole torn into it. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat, probably from the nightmare, she assumed. She had a funny taste in her mouth and it tasted like the creature's seed. She felt her hair, face, back, belly, breasts, and the rest of her body. She could feel a dried sticky substance everywhere on her body.

She pulled back the covers even further and she could see sweat, her virgin blood and her juices, and the creature's seed stained into the bedsheets and stained on her thighs near her womanhood. "Oh god. It wasn't a dream." Meg muttered and shot got up to use her bathroom.

She had pain between her legs, and nearly fell over but she managed to get there. She looked in the mirror and noticed that she was covered in the creature's seed. Meg's left eye was red and the stinging stopped. She noticed that she had bruises on her breasts and there was pain when the creature squeezed them. Meg looked behind her, and she could still see the imprint of the creature's hand on her ass.

Meg couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her dream with the creature was real. She looked down at her belly, and noticed the slight bulge in her belly. "Oh that's right. The creature released his seed inside me and I lost my virginity to a monster." Meg muttered, trying to figure out what that meant.

Meg thought back to her dream or whatever and tried to focus on what the creature said to her. Meg's eyes widened when she realized what the creature wanted. "Oh god. The creature raped and impregnated me. He's trying to get me pregnant." Meg muttered from shock and she then collapsed on the floor, knocking herself out.

Several hours later, Meg woke up and crawled over to her bed. She found her phone and texted Claudette.

 _"Hey Claudette. We need to talk."_

 _"About what?"_ Came the reply.

 _"Last night. It's important. Let's meet at Starbucks."_ Meg typed back.

 _"Ok. I'll meet you there."_ Came the reply.

Meg leaned back against her bed, and she looked at her shower. She had to take a shower since she felt disgusting.


End file.
